More Than Enough
by blossomjaj988
Summary: Since freshmen year, Kristoff was used to the rumors and the teasing that swirled every day about him. But that doesn't mean Anna is and after over hearing a group talking about her, more internal demons in Anna come to light.
1. Chapter 1

"I heard that his family left him because of how mean he was."

"Really? Well, someone told me that he nearly killed a kid. I mean look how big he is!"

"I could see it, seeing how quiet he is and everything. It's always the quiet ones you know. Plus, he has the muscles for it." Kristoff chuckled to himself as he listened to the people talk behind him as he stood at his locker.

He was completely used to hearing people talk about him, it was an everyday event at school. He caught on to it the first day he transferred here his freshmen year. They would pretend to talk as quiet as possible but in reality, they said it loud enough just for him to hear it.

Over the past two years, he had gotten used to it. At first, he would have to grip his locker to control the anger that would boil in him over comments about his real family, his new family, where he came from, his clothes, his friend Sven; the stories never ended.

"They just don't have anything else to do, Kristoff. That's all!" His mother had told him the first time he had overheard them. Eventually, Kristoff just decided to brush them off. He found them quite humorous to talk about him all the time. Like his mother said, they really just didn't have anything else to do.

"Well, I feel bad for his girlfriend then. I mean, he has to be forcing her to date him."

"Oh most definitely! Who would want to date some brute like that?"

"I heard he threatened her last boyfriend, making him break up with her so he could have her."

"See I heard different, I heard he punched the guy and then just ran off with her. She really didn't have a choice but to date him."

"I could see that happening for sure!"

Kristoff couldn't help but smile to himself. Though his life was and had been crappy from the start, one thing had changed that recently: Anna. She came into his life his sophomore year, when he knew no one. Being the kind and gentle soul she was, she had offered him her friendship and he had happily accepted. They had been friends ever since, Kristoff hiding his true feelings for her the entire time.

At the time they had met, she was dating some senior named Hans. He had been kind to her, or so Kristoff thought. It turned out that Hans had been using her, and cheating on her on a regular basis. Sadly, Anna had been too excited at the idea of dating someone so cool and older to notice; but Kristoff had. So when the day came when Anna called him saying she needed him, he knew what had happened.

Sure enough, Anna had spied Hans cheating on her with some other girl at the mall. They had walked around, hand in hand, kissing each other without a care in the world; and Anna had seen it all. Heartbroken, she had hid herself in the bathroom. She had cried for God knows how long before she called Kristoff, asking for him to get her.

Kristoff had immediately jumped in his truck and floored it. Running through the mall, he had searched desperately for the right store and finally he found it. He stood outside the closed door and knocked softly. After a moment Anna opened the door, her eyes and cheeks red from tears. Seeing her like that because of that low life jerk had made his blood boil. He held her close, hugging her tightly as she began to cry again. They had stayed there until she had gotten out the last bit of tears and was ready to go. But, Hans had made the mistake of walking right into them and didn't even flinch when he saw Anna.

Without even hesitating, without even letting Hans say a word, Kristoff had punched him square in the nose. Sure, Hans was older but he was shorter and not near as buff as Kristoff; even at his young age. Kristoff had ignored the girl's screams and Han's taunts as he escorted Anna out, who had been quiet the whole time. When they had made it out of the mall and to his truck, Anna had surprised him. After helping her into the truck, without saying a word, Anna had leaned in and kissed him. He had stood there like a fool for a moment, not entirely sure what to do. But then, it just all came together. He pulled her in close, deepening the kiss. She had wrapped her arms around him, running her fingers through his hair. Inside he was smiling and his head was filled with fireworks at the moment he had wanted for so long. When they had finally pulled apart, both were smiling and both couldn't help but turn red.

From then on, their relationship had bloomed. Though Anna had been understandably cautious at first, taking everything nice and slow, it was still perfection in Kristoff's eyes. Every moment they had shared now, every kiss, every hug, meant so much more to him. She was now his and he couldn't be happier.

"Well, I mean she isn't exactly the brightest. It probably wasn't too hard to fool her."

"You got that right! I mean, how could she not see that Hans was cheating on her? Everyone saw it!"

"Yeah, her sister was the smartest one in school when she was hear. I don't even think Anna is in the top fifty of the class."

"Guess there can be only one in the family. Plus she is a total dork and so freaking clumsy, it's ridiculous."

"I KNOW! I saw her the other day and she completely tripped on her own feet."

"What an idiot!" They all laughed.

Kristoff slammed his locker, preparing to turn and knock their lights out. But something caught his eye and a small whimper reached his ear. There standing but a few feet from the chatty group was Anna, hands clasped over her mouth and tears forming in her eyes.

He may have been used to the rumors and comments, but Anna wasn't. His anger escaped him, his mind focusing on Anna and Anna alone. He didn't care about the group silently watching him with confused looks. He didn't care that his books had completely fallen out of his hands. All he cared about was Anna, and right now she was about to break. She met his eyes and she took off.

"ANNA!" He called, shoving one of the chatty jerks out of the way. He ignored the snarky comments coming from them and headed after Anna. He followed her, realizing where she was going as she reached the door to the parking lot. He watched as she stopped in front of his truck, the one they had rode in together that morning, and pulled hard at the handle. Kristoff got to her as he watched her desperately pull at the door, trying so hard to open it.

"Anna." She kept pulling and he placed a hand on her shoulder. She didn't notice.

"Anna." Tears were running down her cheeks, she whimpered as she continued to struggle with the door.

"Anna!" Kristoff said finally as he cut in front of her, placing both hands on her shoulders. She looked at him, breathing quickly. He cupped her face, wiping away a tear. She collapsed into him, putting all her weight into his chest and she squeezed him hard. He grabbed hold of her, squeezing her gently as she began to cry. He placed his chin on her head, rubbing her back to try and calm her.

"Is this how you felt? When they first started?" a voice came from his chest. He sighed as he stared back at the school. She had actually done better than him. She didn't say snarky comments back, she didn't nearly break her locker everyday by slamming it with anger, she didn't wear a look of anger on her face all the time. No, she had stayed quiet and simply ran; something Kristoff never did. He looked down at her. He had gone home so many days with tears of frustration and sadness to his mother. She had held him while he cried, asking her why they were such horrible people and what he was doing so wrong for them to hate him so much. If it weren't for his mom he wouldn't have been able to handle it all.

But Anna didn't have her mom, dad or sister around anymore to help her. Elsa was off at college and her parents were gone. He was all she had here. With that thought he looked down at her.

"Yeah. I felt just like this." A whimper caught his ear and he squeezed her harder.

"I've heard people say things about me before. Horrible things and rumors but I always heard about them from a friend or something. I never actually heard someone talk about me like that." She whimpered again and Kristoff could feel knots in his stomach. "I don't understand why people could hate someone they don't even know. Why are they so horrible Kristoff, why are people just so mean and cruel?"

He held her as she sobbed and as he pondered the question.

"Anna," he said quietly and she pulled back to look at him. Her face was red from tears and her sad eyes nearly made his heart break in two. "You're going to find people in this world that just can't enjoy life without hurting others. Why? Who knows? Maybe it's because they hate their own life, maybe they are jealous of what you have, and maybe they just can't stand to see people happy when they aren't. But that doesn't mean everyone is like that and that doesn't mean what they say is true."

For a moment, he thought he had gotten through to her. But her expression turned to anger.

"Yes it is!" She said looking away. "I'm such an idiot and I'm not the smartest in the class and I am so dang clumsy." She released her grasp on him and put her hands in her hair in frustration. "I always get stared at for laughing too hard at a little joke. I try to help someone and they give me the weirdest looks. My honesty gets me nowhere but hate and I just can't get people to like me for me. Why am I not good enough? Why can't I be perfect? I just want people to like me but I can't be myself because I'm not the perfect little princess everyone wants. I'm not my sister, I'm not my mother; I'm just me. But me isn't good enough." She kicked the tire as more tears fell down her cheek in frustration. She was breathing hard and Kristoff knew he had to just let her get it out. She covered her eyes with the palms of her hands and let out a sob.

"I hate myself." She said silently, but Kristoff had heard her. Sighing deeply, he walked to her and grabbed her hands. Slowly, he pulled them away from her face. She looked at him,

"Don't hate yourself and don't ever say that you do! I don't care what anyone says. I don't want you to be anyone else. I want you to be you. I love how clumsy you are, I love that you aren't perfect. I fell in love with a girl who laughs too loud, who trips on air, who cares too much, who is kind to everyone even if they don't deserve it, and wears her heart on her sleeve. I fell in love with Anna, and I don't want you to change just because someone said one little thing. You are perfect to me Anna. Isn't that enough?" Her breathing slowed and he didn't see any more tears coming. There was a moment of silence as they just stared at each other. A smile then formed on her face and she jumped up to kiss him. He held her there, kissing her back. Her grasp was tight on him as she kissed him with what seemed to be everything she had. She pulled back and he looked into her blue eyes,

"It's more than enough." Her smiled faded a little, "I'm sorry I didn't think it was before." He smiled at her, cupping her face.

"It's ok. Trust me. I didn't think I was enough for anyone till someone proved me wrong." She giggled a little as she placed her hand on his.

"I wonder who did that?" Anna said as he leaned back into him, resting her head against his chest. Kristoff wrapped his arms around her, smiled and whispered in her ear.

"No idea."


	2. Chapter 2

For a while, everything seemed better and back to normal after the incident. Anna seemed to smile bigger and just seemed to be happier all around. Kristoff loved seeing her happy, but sometimes he wondered if she really was entirely happy.

"Oh lord, did you see what he was wearing today? I can't even..." Kristoff groaned silently to himself as he heard the usual chatty group behind him. The one thing that hadn't changed after that day was the swirls of rumors and teasing. Even after making Anna cry, even after Kristoff shoving one of them into the lockers, it just didn't matter. They kept talking and it seemed like they were doing more of it. He had heard them making fun of anything and everything. Kristoff tried hard to ignore them, like he usually did, but when they talked about Anna it was different. They would still mock Anna to the point where he would slam the locker so hard, he was sure he had broken it. He had tried to keep Anna away from them; leaving his locker earlier than usual, talking over the group so she couldn't hear, slamming his locker loud enough that the group would hesitate their next statement. However, he had a feeling Anna knew they were still talking about her.

Today, it seemed the subject of their conversation and teasing was Kristoff.

"It matches his raggedy old truck. I swear, I sometimes think it is on the brink of explosion." Kristoff rolled his eyes and checked his watch.

_7:50 _He scrunched his face at his watch. Looking left and right, he slowly closed his locker. Anna was usually at his locker 10 minutes ago, catching him up on the latest TV show and life events.

Where was she?

Anna stared at the school as she turned off her car. She gripped the steering wheel tightly and took a deep breath, closing her eyes.

_Relax. You're good enough for him. Don't worry about everyone else. You're good enough for him._

It had become a daily ritual to state these words in her head before going to school. It was the only way for her to completely feel ok before venturing into the hallways and dealing with the cruelty that would meet her.

After the day in the parking lot with Kristoff, she had been ok, only for a little while. The next week had brought on the same pain and self-torture she felt inside of herself. Hearing things about how dumb she was or how awkward she was only brought about the same feelings she had felt before. The only thing that kept her sane was Kristoff; and she knew he was waiting for her.

It had gotten a little harder to fake her happiness. She didn't want him to worry about her; it just wasn't fair to him in her eyes. He had to worry about school, the constant teasing, his family and their relationship; to have him worry about her emotions too was too much, even if she knew he loved her.

There were times when she had questioned asking him for comfort or telling him how she felt. The explosion in the parking lot was only a glimpse. It wasn't just the teasing and the constant worry of perfection that dwelled in her mind. She was so worried about college, getting a job, staying close with Elsa, and their relationship. Anna couldn't help but worry about all these things, especially her and Kristoff. She was so afraid of ruining what they had with one simple mistake.

It was in the middle of the night while lying in her bed staring at the ceiling that she would ponder these worries. Asking so many what ifs that would lead to others: What if we break up in College? What if he gets into a different college? What if I don't get into college? What if I can't find a major I like? What if I can't get a job after school? What if everything I work for completely falls apart? What if I never see him again? What if I get so mad at him, he finally has enough? What if, what if, what if?

Anna closed her eyes tight as she fought back the tears. Elsa had told her to stop worrying about the future and that it will handle itself. She had told her of some of her worries, unable to tell her of all of them. Though she was her sister, the fear of being judged still lingered; so she held back.

"It is not healthy to worry about those things Anna." Elsa had said on the phone a few nights before at two in the morning. "The future is in the future, but you need to focus on now."

"I am focused on now. But now could affect tomorrow and I'm so worried I'll ruin it all." She heard her sister sigh.

"Anna, you're going to get into college, you're going to get a job, and you're going to love your major." There was a pause, "And I really doubt Kristoff is going to let anything come between you two. You're thick as thieves you two, so stop worrying."

But it just wasn't enough to hear it from her. Was it comforting? Yes, but it just wasn't enough to hear it from one person. She needed more people to tell her that everything will be ok, specifically one. But her fears always overpowered her and she just couldn't bring herself to tell him.

A knock on her window made her jump and open her eyes. She looked to see Kristoff staring at her, concern written on his face. She tried to smile but couldn't hold it long enough. Hearing him tug at the handle, and she unlocked the door.

"Are you ok?" She wanted to say no, she wanted to beg him to hold her and just spill out her worries to him. But she couldn't. Not now, not here. It didn't seem right. She looked at him, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Yeah."

"Liar." She laughed to herself. He knew her too well. "Tell me what's wrong." She sighed deeply as he placed his hand on her face. Oh how she wanted to, she so desperately wanted to. But he would think of her as such a fool for worrying over these things. She remembered how upset he had been when she had said the few things in the parking lot, and she just couldn't bear to see him like that again. It had hurt her too much. She looked at his brown eyes, his beautiful brown eyes. She smiled weakly,

"Nothing. Really, it's nothing." Anna heard him sigh in disappointment.

"You know you can tell me anything right?"

_Damn it Anna, TELL HIM! _Screamed her conscious. Her mouth moved, silent words spilling out of them.

_He needs to know. He can help you. Tell you that everything is ok and will be ok. You need him to know Anna. Tell him your worries and your fears. Tell him how you feel at night. He is the one person you need to hear it from the most. This is your chance. Tell him!_ Just as she found the courage, just when she thought she could do it, the shrill sound of the bell made them both look at the school.

"Shit." She whispered. Anna turned and grabbed her book bag from her front seat, grabbed her phone and stepped out. Looking up, she saw Kritoff standing at the front of her car, worry still in his eyes. Faking a smile she had mastered so well, she walked to him and kissed his nose.

"I'm ok. I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

For the rest of the day, Kristoff's stomach was in knots. Anna was clearly not ok when he had knocked on her window. Now, she wouldn't tell him what was wrong. She had skipped around the rest of the day, completely happy and giggly as usual. But something inside told him this was an act. This worried him. Had he done something wrong? Was their something going on that he didn't know about? He had caught himself in class zoning out. Sven had even given up trying to have a decent conversation with him because it was obvious from his lack of response that his mind was elsewhere. Which was true, he was too busy focusing on Anna.

Why wouldn't she tell him what was wrong? Doesn't she trust him?

As the final bell rang, he walked to his locker, worry still filling him up as it did that morning. His head was buzzing with so many questions and thoughts that he didn't even hear the usual chatty group behind him or hear Anna walk up to him.

"Hello?" Anna called at him, waving her hand in front of his face. He smiled and caught it in his. He looked at her. Her smile was big and bright, but something in her eyes said other wise. He leaned down and kissed her, harder than usual. He pulled back, smiling at the surprised look on her face.

"What was that for?" She said curiously.

"Do I have to have a reason to kiss you?" With a smirk, he leaned down and kissed her again. He wanted to eliminate whatever that was inside her she was hiding; he wanted her to trust him. Though the kiss was short, Kristoff had tried in the moment to put as much love in it as possible. Trying to fill the secretly unhappy women in front of him with the love he had for her.

He pulled away, opening his eyes to her real smile; the one that made his heart speed up.

"I guess not." She said as she looked at him. He felt her grab his hand and he closed the locker with the other.

"So, you wanna come over today? Mom's out and about with work and stuff and Pop had to go out of town for business." Kristoff asked as they walked to the parking lot. He watched her every move, trying to figure her out. Her real smile still on her face, she turned and looked at him.

"Can we watch a movie and order something?" She said with a giggle and skip. It seemed real, all real. But this morning had been too.

"Whatever you want feisty pants." Kristoff squeezed her hand as he replied. His mind kept telling him to ignore this morning, but his heart was screaming otherwise. Mindlessly listening to her usual daily update, he began to think of a plan for tonight.

He needed to know what was wrong, well, more like he desperately wanted to know. He couldn't stand to see her upset knowing that he could possibly help or even worse, be the reason for it.

But this Anna right here holding his hand, the one still chattering on about her day, the one with the real smile on her face; that was the Anna he knew. The one from this morning, the one that had roamed the halls with the plastered smile and fake happiness wasn't her. It made him wonder if the Anna with the fake smile had been around more often than he had noticed.

"So, am I meeting you there or do you want to just drive me?" She said as they reached the parking lot. Time flies, it seems, when you're thinking deeply in your head.

"Oh—uh, I guess we can meet at my place. That way you can have a ride home, if you want to go home." He said with a wink. The giggle that came from her made his heart skip a beat. It was a real giggle, his favorite giggle. How could the girl from this morning be the girl that was in front of him now? Why couldn't she had just told him what was bothering her so much? For from what it looked like, this was a daily thing; gripping the steering wheel, talking to herself, clutching her eyes tightly. It seemed routine.

The main reason Kristoff had suggested driving separately was so he could think things over in his head. As he kissed her goodbye, climbed in his truck and watched her speed off, he began to let his mind wonder.

Had he done anything wrong lately? Nothing that he could really think of, he had been his usual self. Always there to greet her in the mornings, listening to her daily encounters, watching movies with her, taking her out on dates, surprising her with little things like flowers and chocolates. They had some stolen moments as well when they were home alone. Especially now since Elsa was away at college. Having a house to yourself has its' quirks, and alone time was one of them.

It wasn't just the alone time though. He made sure to steal kisses from her when she least expected it, just a little reminder that he loved her. Like earlier, he loved how happy she would get. He loved making her feel loved. Knowing that he, this average man, could drive this perfect woman crazy and make her happy filled his heart with joy. The moments they shared were the ones he cherished most.

But it just didn't seem enough for her. She just didn't seem completely happy. Was it him? Was he not doing enough? His Mom and Pop had lectured him through out his life on how to be sweet and kind to a girl. His Mom was the one who really helped him, however, after she had met Anna.

"I know you like her, I can see it on your face. And when you start dating her you have to be sweet."

"I don't think I'll end up dati—"

"You have to make sure she knows you love her. Surprise her with presents, kiss her at random times, ask what she wants to do, take her out on weekdays and not just weekends. Make her feel special Kristoff!"

Hadn't he done just that? Was she not happy about all the things he had done for her? Was she that miserable with him?

Kristoff felt his hands sweat as he turned onto his street. He needed to know what was wrong, tonight. He was going to ask and he was going to find out. These knots in his stomach and the burning questions in his heads were enough to drive him crazy; and it was only after one day. He wouldn't be able to hold it in; he wouldn't be able to hide it like she did.

Pulling his truck into the familiar driveway, he parked his truck and turned it off. He looked at the street waiting to see the familiar car turn in.

Whether the problem was him or not, he had to know. He needed to know, he wanted to know. He loved Anna with all he had, and to see her like this made his heart break. All he wanted to do was to see her happy again, completely happy; not this fake persona she carried around. Like he did before at the school with his kiss, he would try any way possible to fill her up with happiness and eliminate the pain. That's all he wanted. As he saw the familiar car turn on to the road, he sighed deeply and opened the door.

He was going know by the end of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Anna could tell from the moment she walked up to Kristoff's locker at the school that something was off. He didn't seem one hundred percent, and she had no idea why.

Was it because of that morning?

Anna thought she had put on a pretty good show of happiness and carefree attitude to convince him that she was ok.

Then again, he did know her better than anyone else. Which meant there was a large possibility he saw right through her ploy. For now, she was going to ignore it. Anna just wanted to worry about what movie to watch and what to eat instead of worrying about hiding her feelings.

She just wanted to relax.

Of course, when they walked into Kristoff's house, they didn't exactly start off relaxing. It seemed that seeing her upset that morning had triggered something in Kristoff. Before she knew it he had her in his arms, kissing her neck from behind. Anna moaned as he lightly bit her, licking the wounds and letting his hands roam wherever they pleased. After a moment of fighting it, Anna turned around and caught his lips in hers. She lined his lips with her tongue before meeting his own. He pulled her closer, resting his hand on her waist and back. He hugged her tightly to him, letting Anna feel the warmth of his chest against hers. She let her fingers run through his hair, down his chest, letting them feel the outline of his toned body. Anna felt as though his kissing seemed desperate. It was as though he was trying to make her know that he loved her with everything he had in every single kiss they exchanged. Understanding his desperate kisses, Anna smiled for that was exactly what she wanted; his love, all of it. Their breathing picked up as Kristoff began to move them, to where Anna had no clue. With a small yelp of surprise, she fell onto the couch. Giggling, she watched Kristoff move down on top of her and rest gently against her; his heavy set body feeling as light as a feather.

Anna opened her legs slightly, letting him rest comfortably on her. She rocked her hips against his, trying to soothe the aching between her legs. Kristoff then began to move down to her jawbone, her neck and then the top of her shirt. Anna couldn't help but moan when she felt his hands cup her breast. Wanting more, needing more, she pulled at his shirt. She wanted to feel his skin on hers and wanted to see the toned body that hid under his shirt. He wiggled a little to help her get it off, making her giggle at his goofiness. Kristoff smiled down at her, and her heart fluttered. He leaned down and kissed her gently, running his hands to the bottom of her shirt. Anna felt his calloused hands touch her skin, feeling her nerves shake at the gentle touch. She heard him chuckle as he worked the shirt up to her head, easily taking it off.

They continued to let their hands roam, panting in between kisses, exploring the other as their lust took control. For a moment, a mere moment, Anna forgot all her worries. She just enjoyed these minutes, soaking in the love coming from Kristoff and giving him the same amount in return. She felt happy, happier than she been for days. But it all ended however when Kristoff broke off.

"You keep this up, and we won't be able to watch the movie." He said with a smirk. Anna frowned at him, disappointed at the idea of stopping this.

"We can always skip the movie." She said as she kissed him again, wrapping her arms back around his neck; trying to pull him back down. He laughed and pulled away.

"Not tonight princess." She pouted, sticking her bottom lip out as much as she could. Trying to plead for more, knowing they wouldn't get that far anyways. It was decided early on that it was best to wait. They didn't want to chance something happening that could possible change their future plans, and their lives forever. So, with disappointment hanging over her, Anna nodded her head and began to sit up.

After ordering some Chinese, and picking out a movie, Anna snuggled close to Kristoff under a large blanket. Her head lay on his chest, listening to his heartbeat as the movie went on. His hand rested on her back, drawing small circles upon it. Anna could feel her worries leaving her, not a care in the world. For the time she was happy, actually physically and mentally happy. She was able to laugh at the funny moments, really laugh; not the fake giggle she had used for the past few weeks. Her smile felt real, her heart was filled with joy, and her worries were gone.

She felt happy in his arms, content with life while she lay there against him. But then the credits began to roll,

"Anna?"

"Hmmm?" she replied quietly, smiling to herself.

"What was wrong this morning?" The happiness melted away, her smile left her face and worry began to fill her again. She wondered if he could feel her heart racing.

_Shit. _Anna thought to herself. _ShitShitShitShitShit._

Would she have the courage to tell him this time? It wasn't like she would have a choice now. She didn't have the school bell to get her out of it and Kristoff's parents weren't going to interrupt them anytime soon. Anna sat up, looking at him. The same look of worry from that morning had returned to his face.

"Nothing." She lied. Trying to see if maybe, just maybe, she could get him to drop it.

"Like I said this morning, liar." Nope. She wasn't going to get out of it this time. He grabbed her hand, leaning towards her. "Anna, you can tell me anything you know that right?"

"Yes I do—but."

"But what?" Anna sighed deeply, fighting her conscious in her head. Trying to convince herself that she should just do it, that he could help. The same fight she had had in her car that morning.

"I just can't."

"Can't or you won't."

"…both"

"Both?" His voice had grown louder, making knots form in Anna's stomach. His face had gone worry, to confusion and a bit of aggravation. "Anna, that makes no sense. Why won't you just tell me?"

"I'm afraid ok." She yelled back. That was a start.

"Afraid?" Anna looked at his eyes, hearing the worry in his voice. He was sitting straight up now, looking right at her, and squeezing her hand. "Afraid of what?"

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and then looked back at him again.

"Of what you will think."

"Anna, I—"

"Don't." She said, looking away. "Don't tell me you won't judge me for my mere petty problems that I worry so much about; cause that is what they are, petty problems. I worry about everything. Getting into college, getting a good major that I will like and bring me a good career, graduating, and the one thing I worry about more than anything: you." She felt his hand loosen his grip on hers. Not wanting to meet his eyes she continued.

"I am so afraid that I am going to mess everything up with one little mistake. What if I make one bad grade and thus ruin my chance of getting into college? What if I hate the major that I decide upon and don't know what to do with it once I get out? What if I just end up hating college period?" She paused, taking a breath.

"But there are other mistakes I worry about too. Not just in school but with you. I am so scared that I will say the wrong thing, do the wrong thing and then I'll lose you. On top of that, I am terrified of the idea of us going to different colleges and having to worry about long distance. I would be alone, and you as well. What if you found someone who was better than me, someone who didn't fight over little things, who wasn't afraid to tell you how they felt from the beginning? What if you found someone who cared so much more for you than I could, or was so much kinder to you than me? What if you found someone so much prettier, so much better than me?" She could feel tears filling her eyes and she squeezed them shut.

"I keep myself up at night worrying about all of this. Worrying that I'll disappoint everyone and lose the one person that I care about the most. I've already lost so many people and Elsa is so far away; I don't have anyone to talk to about this like I want to. Elsa is good and all, but she is my sister. I can't tell her everything like I want to. Like how I'm worried I won't just disappoint mom and dad, but her as well. That I won't live up to her expectations like everyone else is basically forcing me to do. I've just been so afraid to tell anyone my true fears, my real worries, and so I faked it all. I had to just hide it. If I was having such a hard time worrying about it on my own, I didn't want to know how everyone else would take it."

"I don't want people worrying about me all the time; it's not fair to them. Everyone has so much to worry about already, why add my petty problems into the mix? But after seeing you today, after seeing how worried you were I knew I couldn't hold it in anymore. I had to tell you, but I was just so afraid of what you would think. I just don't want you to think I'm some worry wart that can't keep her head straight because of some stupid internal issues that she has." Anna felt the tears escaping her, heard her voice crack on the last word and hugged herself tightly.

"I just couldn't stand to see you look at me like that again. To see so much worry and fear in your eyes, I couldn't handle it. I knew I had to tell you but I just didn't know how. I just want to be happy, and the only way that ever happens is when I'm with you. Your love is the only thing that keeps me sane and gives me a moment of happiness. But I knew that if I really wanted to be happy, if I really wanted to be ok, I had to tell you. I needed to tell you, share my demons with you so you know why I fake my smiles and my chipper attitude. I know you can see it, I can tell by your eyes." Anna glanced at him, sure not to meet his eyes. Kristoff was looking at her confused, as though he had no idea what she meant. But she knew he saw it.

"There is nothing I can hide from you. So, go ahead and mock me. Say how crazy I am for worrying. But just know I told you because I love you and that I just needed someone to know. To have someone who completely understood and knew all my problems, every single one; even the dumb ones. Someone who I could trust entirely with my problems and be there for me through out the day to make me feel happy and that the world wasn't going to cave in on me, even when I think it will. I just wanted that one person who would love me either way, no matter how dark my problems got." She took a deep breath, squeezing her eyes together as more tears fell. Preparing to say the last thing he really needed to know; the whole reason why she had poured it all out to him.

"And that someone, I realized, is you."

**Alright lovelies, so here is the deal. I have ideas for this little fic, ideas that I may have already written out and/or planned. I have the next 2-3 chapters done, but for now I am going to stick with the update once a week deal. **

**I have finals coming up is one reason, plus with classes it makes it easier knowing I have plenty of time to update. **

**I don't know how long this is going to go. Not super duper long, but maybe 11-12 chapters. We'll have to see where my mind takes me to be honest.**

**Anyways, thank ya'll so much for being supportive and reading! Favorite and don't hesitate to leave a review! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

Kristoff sat there in silence, soaking in exactly what Anna had said. He watched her sit there, tears going down her cheeks, unsure of what to do.

One part of him was relieved.

He was not the main reason for her problems, well not directly anyways. Kristoff himself had not done anything wrong.

But more worries now rested on his shoulders. The girl he loved was sitting here in front of him, more fragile than she ever had been. She had just confessed every pain, every worry to him; and he had no idea how to handle this.

There were two times when he had seen her fragile: the day Elsa left and when Hans cheated. But neither of those times compared to this.

Elsa's leaving was easy to heal with the thought of seeing her every other weekend and calling her everyday. It had taken a while but Anna had gotten used to the routine. She would call her every night and text her through out the day, just to stay in touch. At first it was hard, the wound wasn't really healed of having that house to herself most of the time. But Kristoff watched her grow stronger each day, becoming more independent and knowledgeable of the fact that she wasn't alone, not really.

Hans was a different story. When Kristoff and Anna's relationship had began, she confided in herself. Though they had been friends for so long, it was still hard for her to trust him. Kristoff had been patient, understanding her worries completely. He wanted her to be comfortable and happy, and if that meant taking time then so be it. Slowly, she opened up to him. Trusting him with things that even surprised him: the death of her parents, the struggles she had with her sister, and now it was the internal struggles she had within herself.

Kristoff realized that the parking lot incident had only been a mere glimpse into what exactly she had been dealing with. So many things, so many hard struggles that she called 'petty'. But they weren't petty; they were real every day struggles. Things that so many people worried about as well. People like Kristoff.

Kristoff watched as Anna brought her knees to her chest, burying her head in-between her knees. She was shaking, as though a cold wind had just gone down her spine. Immediately, without even thinking, he rushed to her side and wrapped his arms around her. He felt Anna lean into his chest, sobs beginning to echo through the house. Tightening his grip on her, he buried his face into her hair.

The pain of having all of this build up came out with every sob and tear that came from her. Kristoff let her cry knowing it was the best thing now, just like in the parking lot. Though this had so much more pain and worry than the small scene weeks ago. This was filled with internal pain, internal hurt that Anna had been struggling for God knows how long. And now he was tasked in healing it and Kristoff had no idea how he was going to do it.

But he would do it.

For her, he would do anything. Even if he had no clue how, he was going to fix her and he was going to help heal her worries.

He kissed the top of her head as another sob escaped her, though quieter than the ones before. Kristoff didn't know how long they had sat there but he didn't care. All he cared about was Anna and if she wanted to cry for hours, he would hold her till she stopped and then some. He heard her sniffle, her sobs now replaced by deep breaths. Kristoff released his grip on her, pulling her up so he could see her face.

Anna's face was red, fresh tears still appearing in her eyes. Kristoff could see the fear and worry reflected in her blue orbs that she had tried so desperately to hide for so long. Keeping one hand on her waist, he placed his other hand to her face wiping a fresh tear away with his thumb.

"I—I'm sorry." She whispered, closing her eyes tightly at his touch.

"Sorry? For what?" Confusion in his voice, as he watched her bite her lip and let another tear roll down her face.

"Anna, there is no need to be sorry."

"Yes there is!" She said loudly, opening her eyes to meet his. "I shouldn't have to put my problems on you. It's not fair. You already have so much to worry about and now—"

Kristoff kissed her, silencing her ridiculous apology. There was no need for it what so ever, and he wanted her to know that. He felt wetness on his cheek from her tears and her hands grip his shirt. He pulled away, pressing his forehead to hers.

"Anna, I want to know everything you worry about."

"But Kristoff—" she whispered.

"No buts. I love you Anna and with love comes understanding. I want to understand your worries and I want to help you overcome them. I want to help heal you Anna. I don't care how long it takes, I don't care what I have to do; I just want you to be happy. It won't be easy by any means." He said as she had tried to speak. "But I am willing to help you through it. I am more than willing to struggle with you, to help guide you, to help get you strong again. I can't stand seeing you struggle like this, with anything. Hell, I could barely take you crying in the mall." He heard her laugh a little, making him smile.

"But I want you better Anna. And if that means I have to bare some of the weight of your struggles, so be it. I don't care if you don't want me to, I will because I want to." He grabbed her hands and squeezed them. "I love you. More than you will ever understand. We will get through this together. We will conquer everything, together, me and you." Kristoff watched her smile, fresh tears forming in her eyes. Whether they were tears of joy or tears of pain he didn't know. What he did know was that he meant it, all of it.

No matter what happens, no matter where they went, no matter where the future took them; he would be there to help her.

One struggle at a time.

**I know this may SEEM like the end but I promise you it's not. There are some more things I want to do with these two. **

**There were a few suggestions I got that I wanted to address. Seeing as I do not understand the subject or the situation, Anna will not be getting an eating disorder or start self-harming. I don't want to try and understand that when I haven't experienced and do not have the slightest clue on how it really is. However, that doesn't mean something else mayyyyy happen.**

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUN.**

**Guess ya'll have to read on to find out what it is. Also, a heads up, there will be jumping of time (weeks and months) to help move the story along. Not now but later on. **

**As always, thank you for reading! Like, comment, review; do as your heart desires. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

For the first time in months, Anna wasn't gripping the steering wheel for support. Nor was she trying to keep tears from going down her face. However, she was trying to calm her heart rate as she saw the familiar beat up truck in its' usual spot outside of her house.

No, for once, Anna was smiling as she pulled into her driveway.

As she parked her car, she instinctively unlocked the door. As she reached over to grab her book bag, she heard the door open.

"Hey you!" She heard the familiar voice. She turned, book bag in hand, to find Kristoff's gorgeous brown eyes looking at her. He was smiling his little crooked grin that only made her heart race more. She leaned in and kissed him, cupping his face. As their lips met, she couldn't help but smile. Biting her lip, she pulled back.

"Hey." She whispered as he laughed a little, placing a hand on hers. They sat there in silence, completely lost in each other's eyes. Anna could have sat their forever, but Kristoff finally spoke.

"Have you checked the mail today?" Blinking several times to snap herself back into reality, Anna gasped when she realized his question.

"NO!" she said with a smile.

For weeks now, both of them had been waiting to hear back from the colleges they had applied for. Both had applied to the same ones, hoping to possibly make it together. Everyday, Anna had frantically checked the mailbox to check for her letter. Today, however, she had not done so.

Scrabbling to get out the car, she laughed as Kristoff nearly fell to the ground as she jumped out of the car.

She b-lined for the mailbox, hoping that the letter she wanted would be inside. Anna gripped tightly on the handle, closing her eyes as she took a deep breath. She pulled it open, reached in, and grabbed the letters inside. Feeling Kristoff's eyes on her, she closed the mailbox and began to finger through the letters.

Bill. _No_

Bill. _No _

Ad for Victoria Secret. _Keeping that. _She thought to herself with a grin.

Time to update your subscription. _Not what I was worried about. _She was on her last letter. Taking a deep breath she flipped to it.

Looking at the top, a large purple crest surrounding a letter A sat neatly in the corner. Gasping in excitement, Anna nearly dropped all the letters as she realized what it was.

"KRISTOFF!" She screamed as she ran towards him. Trying desperately to contain her excitement, she began to wave the letter in the air. "It's here!"

If smiles could kill, his would have knocked her right on her back. She slid to a halt in front of him as he wrapped his arms around her.

It was funny, neither knew what the letter said but at the moment they didn't care. As their lips met for a brief moment, Anna felt her heart soar. She didn't care what the letter said right now, she was just happy to be here with him sharing the moment.

Kristoff loosened his grip and smiled down at her.

"It's a good thing I ran to my house before I came here then." He reached into his back pocket and Anna danced with joy when she saw him pull his own letter as well. "Because I got one too!"

Unable to contain her excitement, Anna giggled with glee and grabbed his hand.

"Come on! Come on! Let's go open them!" Tugging and pulling him towards the house as he laughed at her effort; he didn't move an inch.

"Ok, ok. Calm down feisty pants, I'm coming." Anna squealed in excitement as she skips towards the door. She opened it, placing her bag next to the door.

"Anna?" Came her uncle's voice.

"Hey Uncle Kai!" She watched as the bubbly, man rounded the corner from the kitchen.

"Nice to see you again Kristoff."

"You too Kai." Anna heard Kristoff close the door as she wrapped her arms around him.

"How was school?"

"Great!" She released him and waved the letter in front of him. "I got my first letter back!"

"Oh! From where?"

"Arendelle University! And Kristoff got one too!" She looked back to see Kristoff smirking as he held up his letter too with much less enthusiasm as she did.

"Southern State."

"That's great!" Anna looked back at her grinning Uncle. "I wish I could stay but work just called and I have to run in. But let me know as soon as you open it ok?"

Anna stuck her lip out in protest. Kai laughed and she could have sworn she heard Kristoff do the same.

"Hey! It's your first one! You have other ones as well." Anna's pout stayed as she looked to the floor, disappointed that her Uncle was not near as eager to open the letter as she was. She could tell he felt guilty as he grabbed her hands. "I'm sorry, I don't have a choice. But, I'll convince your Aunt to grab some chocolates while she's at the store. Maybe even a small celebratory cake too." He grabbed her chin and raised it up. "Because your Aunt and I both know you got in. I can feel it in my gut." He patted his large stomach and Anna couldn't help but laugh.

"Thanks Uncle Kai!" He hugged her again, bid his fair well and headed out the door. When it shut, Anna turned to find Kristoff sitting on the back of the couch. He waved his letter at her,

"Ready?" She took a deep breath as she laid the other letters on the nearby table, holding tightly to the important one. Anna walked over and stood in front of him. Looking down at his letter, she could feel the familiar feeling of worry filling her up. Before she could even begin to fight them off, the familiar what ifs began to form in her mind.

What if she didn't get into Southern? What if he didn't get into AU? What if they were forced to go to different colleges? What if he didn't want to do the long distance relationship thing? What if they couldn't handle the stress of doing it? What if something happened?

Her heart was racing again, another familiar feeling that she had tried so hard to avoid. Taking a deep breath, she looked up into his eyes. Trying so desperately to hide the worry in her eyes and her voice.

"Think so." But the way he was looking at her, he knew she was lying.

"Anna." He said grabbing her hand, squeezing it gently. "Don't let those questions fill your head. Don't let the worry control you. I'm right here." He stood and released her hand for only a moment as he wrapped his arms around her once more. His hugs did wonders on her heart, and he had absolutely no idea. This simple act of love was enough to make the thoughts stop and to make the worry leave her. Listening to his steady heartbeat, she sighed deeply.

"Thank you." She whispered into his chest. Anna felt his arms relax around her as he leaned back against the couch. His hands rested nicely on her hips.

"Now," He said, holding the letter between them. "Ready when you are." Taking a deep breath, letting the last bit of worry escape her, she answered.

"Ready."

"On the count of three." Anna gripped the letter tightly, nearly balling up the letter in the process.

"Ok."

"One." They held the letters in front of each other, smirking at the other. She slid her finger under the seal, slowly beginning to tear it. Anna could hear Kristoff doing the same.

"Two." When she reached the end of it, she placed her hand inside the envelope. She watched Kristoff do the same and looked at him. Smiling widely, she shook with new excitement.

"Three!" Quickly, she pulled out the contents. She unfolded the letter and began to read the neatly, black print.

_Dear Mrs. Anna Anderson,_

_We are pleased to inform you that we have decided to accept you into Arendelle University._

Anna gaped at the letter, unable to read anymore.

She had gotten in.

She had actually gotten in!

"I—I got in." She whispered, hardly able to even speak the words. Her hand clasped over her mouth, excitement filling her.

"What?" A distant voice seemed to say.

"I got in!" She said again, louder than the last. She removed her hand and looked up at Kristoff. His eyes were wide, his smile was larger than ever and before she knew it his hands were on her waist. She yelped in surprise as he picked her up and twirled her around.

"Oh my gosh, Anna! I knew you would! I told you!" She smiled down at him, tears filling her eyes as she saw how happy he was. Kristoff brought her down, Anna unable to speak as his lips met hers. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer to her. As the tears began to go down her face, she pulled back to wipe them away.

"What about you?" He smiled widely at her.

"I got in too!" She smiled with excitement and hugged him tightly.

"Oh Kristoff, I am so happy!" As a sob escaped her lips, she pressed her face against his chest. She could hear his rapid heart beat and could feel his breath on her head as he kissed her lightly. Her smile was wide and the happy tears kept flowing. But deep down, she felt something else. Something she thought she had completely gotten rid of before. Something she was oh so sure shouldn't even be here if she was so happy right now. Something that she feared would never leave or ever be controlled.

Fear.

**Just so everyone understands: **

**Elsa owns the house seeing she is now over 18 and her parents left it to her. However, so Anna doesn't have to live alone, her Aunt and Uncle (Kai and Gerda) come and stay with her when they can. Their jobs keep them busy. Kai owns a very popular bakery that bakes for all kinds of events. Gerda works there as well as the receptionist and takes the orders. **

**Hope you liked the chapter. I know it seems some what like a filler but eh, there needed to be a little bit of happiness for these two after that whole fiasco. Favorite, review, do as you please. Check out my other work if you like! See you next week :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Kristoff groaned as a soft buzzing filled his ears.

"What the hell?" He groaned as he rolled over and looked at the clock.

_2:19 _

Kristoff sighed deeply as he reached for his phone and unplugged it. Without even looking at the name, he knew exactly who was calling. He clicked the green button.

"Anna?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"Anna, how many times do I have to tell you its ok?"

"One hundred more times." Kristoff chuckled lightly as he rubbed his eyes. Anna had started to call him instead of Elsa when she began to have her late night worries. Not that she didn't love Elsa's help; she just thought that since Kristoff knew everything, he would be able to help more.

"What's on your mind tonight princess?" He heard a deep sigh on the other line and what sounded like a soft whimper.

"College." Kristoff furrowed his brows together.

"College? What about it?" He said softly, trying not to sound confused.

"Um, it might be easier to explain in person." Kristoff paused for a second and sat up.

"Anna?"

"What?"

"Don't tell me you snuck out and drove over here again?" There was silence on the line, and with that silence Kristoff could hear a gentle purring of a car engine outside.

"Maybe." Kristoff sighed. He pushed back the covers and placed his feet on the cold floor.

"You're gonna get caught you know." Letting his eyes adjust to the darkness, he found a pair of shorts and a t-shirt lying on the floor. He grabbed them and began to put them on.

"No. Kai sleeps way too hard and Gerda can't hear me over his snoring so, I'm all good."

"What about their late night snacks?"

"Already had them. Left over chocolate cake and milk. I may or may not have joined them on that one." Kristoff chuckled, standing as he pulled his shorts up.

"You can never resist chocolate can you?"

"Nope! Doesn't matter the form, just as long as there is chocolate." Laughing to himself, he stretched as he rubbed his chest.

"Ok, I'll be there in a second."

"Ok." Kristoff ended the call and walked to his door. Slowly and gently, he turned the handle and opened it. Stepping out, he listened to see if there was any sign of anyone being awake. The silence made his ears ring, and with that he pulled the door close with a soft click. As he made his way down the hallway, he made sure to walk quietly in front of the doors; not wanting to awake his siblings. As he reached the front door, he listened again to make sure his moving across the house didn't wake anyone. As his ears began to ring again, he opened the door and stepped out into the cool air. Closing the door behind him, he saw Anna's car sitting in the dark; her headlights off just to be safe. He trudged along in the cold, feeling the early morning dew on his bare feet. Kristoff could see the outline of Anna as he got closer to her car, her red hair somewhat glowing in the dark. Making his way over to the passenger side, he pulled at the handle, opened the door and crawled in.

"Hi." He heard her whisper. Looking at her, he could tell she had been crying; again. He closed the door as he kept eye contact.

"Hi." He reached over and grabbed her hand that sat between them. "So you just couldn't wait to see me till morning could you?" She smiled at him, though weakly he didn't care. A smile was a smile.

"Well, technically it is morning." Kristoff smirked.

"Technically, but it's also late."

"I know, I'm sorry." He squeezed her hand as she looked away from him.

"Anna, it's fine I promise."

"No it's not. I'm just burdening you with all this and I shouldn't be." Seeing a tear fall down her face, Kristoff leaned over and grabbed her chin lightly.

"Anna," he made her look at him. "You are not a burden. I told you that I would help you no matter what. That also means I will whenever you need it. Now what is it?"

Anna sat there looking at him as he rubbed her chin. He then moved his hand to her cheek as he wiped away a fresh tear. She closed her eyes at his touch, another tear escaping her. Kristoff could feel his stomach forming knots as he watched her cry. Finally, after a deep sigh, she spoke.

"I just—I'm so worried. What if you don't get into Arendelle? What if I don't get into Southern? What if we have to go to different colleges? What if the whole long distance relationship just doesn't work out? What if you meet someone so much prettier than me? What if I ruin everything with just one simple word and you move on? What if I have to watch you fall in love with someone else? I couldn't handle that, I love you too much; I just couldn't do it. I don't want to lose you and I'm so afraid I'm going to." A sob escaped her and Kristoff's heart sank. "I don't want to lose you Kristoff. I don't think I could handle it all alone. I need you." Another sob ripped through her and Kristoff leaned towards her, wrapping his arms around her the best he could.

"You're not going to lose me." He said into her hair.

"But what if I do something wrong? What if I make you mad?"

"Anna, you would never make me mad enough to let you go. There is no way."

"But what if you meet someone?"

"There is no one out there that could even come close you how pretty you are. No one could even live up to your level of kindness and cheerfulness. Plus, I don't think there is anyone near as loud nor as in love with chocolate as you." He heard her laugh, or was it another sob? He wasn't sure. For a moment, she simply cried. Whether she just couldn't say anything more or she was just wouldn't was unsure; but Kristoff let her sit there in his arms.

"I will never leave you Anna. I won't let anything come between us. I would never, ever let you go. I don't care what happens, I wouldn't do it."

"What if—"

"Stop." Kristoff said a little more sternly that he wanted. "Stop thinking what if. I'm telling you right here and now that I will never leave you. No matter where you go, or I go, or who I meet. I want you. No one else, just you."

"Even if I do something really stupid?" Kristoff couldn't help but laugh.

"As long as you promise not to leave me if I do something stupid." He heard her giggle,

"Well I haven't left yet so—"

"Hey!" Their laughter filled the car, and each other's hearts.

**Alright, so the next chapter we shall skip along to freshmen year. Just a little heads up for you lovely people. I'm actually almost done typing out the entire story. Not gonna spoil anything of course but let's just say things are gonna get interesting. And by interesting I mean….well, you'll just have to wait. **

**Do as you please! Favorite, review, whatever your heart desires. Thanks for reading and I shall see you guys next Saturday!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Nooooooo." Anna groaned as the sound of her alarm buzzed in her ear. She wanted nothing more than to go back asleep. She peaked at the clock,

_8:15 am _

Anna groaned again as she rolled over to her back, looking up at the ceiling. Why did she think having a 9:00 am was a good idea? Accounting, at 9:00, she barely got through English when she had it first thing in high school. She had sworn to herself never to get another morning class if she could. Mid-afternoon or late afternoon classes were the goals for the rest of her time here. Now, freshmen year at Arendelle U and she begins with another early morning class. One that she knew would not be easy.

Her clock began to ring again, and she slammed her hand on it.

"Alright, alright I'm getting up." Anna moaned as she got up. She stood and made her way to her closet. Seeing as it was early morning, no one would mind if she wore a t-shirt and running shorts right?

Right. Throwing on her shorts and t-shirt, she made her way to the bathroom. Flicking the switch, she began to do her daily routine. Brushed her hair to get rid of the massive tangles, brushed her teeth quickly, and threw on her some mascara for good measure. She glanced at the clock.

_8:30 am_

Snatching some socks and her tennis shoes, she made her way downstairs. She popped a toaster strudel in the, sat on her kitchen chair and put on her shoes. Grabbing her backpack, keys and phone, Anna grabbed the strudel and stood at the door. Taking a deep breath, she walked out the door and headed to class.

Determined not to be late.

"Made it!" Anna she said to herself as she reached the front door of the classroom. Opening the door, Anna nearly froze. It was a classroom of probably two hundred people. She had been expecting large classes but this was ridiculous. Walking slowly inside, she could see a few people looking at her. Nerves began to swell inside her to the point were she wanted to dash out the room. She felt a shiver go down her spine and she shook it off. As the chill passed, she took a deep breath.

Brushing back her bangs, she began to look around for an empty seat. She picked up her pace when she saw an empty seat near the front. Just were she needed to be so she could focus, hopefully.

Mumbling her apologizes as she squeezed past the people in the row; she finally made it to her seat and sat down. Anna then dug in her book bag, pulled out her notebook and pencil. Sitting back in the seat, she took a deep sigh as she began to twiddle her pencil in her hand; desperately trying to fight off the nerves. She could hear the questions beginning to form in her head.

No, she wasn't going to do that here. Not on her first day of college. This was a new year, a new school a new everything. She couldn't let her old worries get to her now. Anna took a deep breath, trying desperately to calm herself. She thought of other things, other wonderful, blonde, brown eye things. A small smile formed on her face as she thought of him. How happy he had been to learn they were both going to Arendelle, how excited he was they had moved their stuff into her apartment and his, how considerate he had been the entire way through to this day. The nerves had grown during the summer, so scared to take this step. But he had been there, reassuring her the entire way through. He took her to the beach, the zoo, anywhere to keep her mind off of it and her head clear. But right now at this moment, he wasn't here. So Anna faced the feelings in her gut alone, trying to contain and control them.

It wasn't working.

"Freshman?" The girl beside her asked calmly. Anna nearly jumped hearing her voice. Looking over at the girls smiling face, Anna tried to smile. The girl's hair was short and brown and her eyes were green. They were kind and Anna felt her nerves settle for a moment.

"Yeah, first day." Anna said with a small laugh.

"It's ok. It's not that bad I promise. Freshmen year is supposed to be fun so you'll be fine. And Oakin isn't horrible either, just the subject is hard is all." Anna stared at her for a moment, trying to take in what she had said. Realizing that she was supposed to reply, Anna spoke.

"Oh, uh yeah. That's what I've been told"

"Well I mean, how did you do in math in high school?"

"Uh—" Anna hesitated, math wasn't exactly her best subject. But before she could answer, the girl laughed.

"Me too. I had a hard time. But it'll be alright."

"I hope so." Anna murmured.

"It will be!" The girl said eagerly, and Anna couldn't help but smile widely at her. Her confidence was contagious; enough to calm some of her nerves, but only some.

"Oh I'm Rapunzel by the way." She put her hand out and Anna grabbed hold, and shook. She hoped she didn't notice how sweaty her hand was from her nervousness.

"Anna, nice to meet you." They released hands and let a comfortable silence form. The nerves began to form again in her stomach. She continued to fidget with the pencil in her hand, resisting biting away at it or her nails. It was her first class; if she was going to be this nervous for one class the how was she supposed to get through her other ones? She had two more today, two more tomorrow; how could she possibly make it through those if this single class was already making her nerves uneasy.

Anna felt her phone buzz in her pocket and pulled it out. It was a text from Kristoff,

_Hey you! Good luck on your first day! You're gonna be fine, I promise :) I love you 3_

Anna felt her heart flutter and her nerves slowly melt away.

_Thank you :) Good luck to you too! And tell Sven I said hi! I love you too 3_

Smiling bigger than before, she tucked her phone back into her pocket. She looked up as a large man coughed and muttered a

"Yoo-hoo" To get the class's attention.

_I'll be fine. _She thought.

She hoped.

"I'm so screwed." Anna told Rapunzel as they left the classroom.

"Hey, first day is supposed to be the hardest! You'll be fine!" Anna bit her lip. She hadn't understood a single thing that Oakin had done. She had tried to scribble and write out exactly how he did everything, but it still didn't make sense. This made her extremely nervous. It was nearly exactly how things had gone in math and she had barely gotten through. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be ok but if it will help, why don't we become study buddies?" Rapunzel said with a smile.

"Oh, yeah! Of course! That would be great!" Anna replied, so extremely grateful she had made a friend in class.

"Awesome! Put your number in and I'll text you." Anna grabbed hold of Rapunzel's phone and filled in the information.

"Cool! Oh, and um me and a couple of people are going out on Thursday."

"Out?"

"Downtown? There is a party and since you are so bubbly and you don't seem like a weirdo," Anna giggled as Rapunzel smiled, "I figured, hey the more the merrier. So you wanna go?"

Anna thought for a moment as she stood in the hallway. She was unsure what exactly she should do. Drinking wasn't really her thing, especially after her parents had died. She had sworn to herself that she wouldn't do it, no matter what. But she had just made a friend and she didn't want to lose her. Besides, she didn't have to drink if she went. It was her choice if she wanted to or not. But what if they wanted her to? What if they would think she was a prude for not trying? Familiar nerves and worries began to fill her. Wanting to rid of them before they escalated more, she bit her lip hard, and began to nod.

"Yeah, that'll be great!" She said half-heartedly. Rapunzel smiled,

"Great! I'll text you the details later. Have a great rest of your day Anna!" She turned and ran out, leaving Anna standing in the hallway of the building.

It was just one time. What harm would come with just going out one time, right?

Right?

**Gonna be truthful, this is not exactly my favorite chapter. It was so difficult to write and I really didn't want to bring a character from another movie but it happened. So, I completely understand if you don't like this chapter near as much. But I promise, it picks up after this and gets interesting. **

**As usual, review and favorite if you please! Thanks for reading guys :) See you next week!**


	9. Chapter 9

"So how are classes going?" Sven asked as he bit into his sandwich. The dining hall buzzed with students as Kristoff and Sven ate their lunch together. Midterms had just ended; giving the dining hall a little bit more of a happier atmosphere than the previous few weeks.

"Eh, alright I suppose. Not the easiest but I'm managing." Kristoff sipped his coke and then looked back at him. "How about yours?"

"Managing, same as you. I just don't understand why I had to sign up for calculus?" Sven said with a groan. "I mean, what does wildlife have to do with calculus?"

"Beats me." Kristoff mumbled with a mouthful of burger. "I doubt you'll need to find the derivative of a tree to help save the forest." They both chuckled. A comfortable silence fell between them as they continued to eat. The semester had started off very smoothly. Kristoff had found a comfortable routine with his classes, having lunch with Sven and then seeing Anna as much as possible in between homework and studying. It had been balanced at first, but things had gotten a little strange after about a month. Anna had been spending slowly less and less time with him, running out to meet her friends elsewhere. What they did together wasn't exactly his favorite topic to discuss. Kristoff sighed, trying to hide the fact that his mind wasn't exactly on lunch or school or Sven, but someone else.

"How's Anna?" asked Sven. Kristoff looked at him with surprise and blinked.

"I swear, I think you can read minds." He said with a smirk.

"Nah, I just know that look anywhere. You were thinking about her weren't you?" Kristoff sighed.

"Yeah but," He broke off, unsure of how to really say what he wanted to say.

"Don't tell me ya'll are having problems?" Sven said with wide eyes.

"What? No, no I'm just a little worried is all." Sven looked at him confused.

"Worried? About what?" Kristoff took a deep breath, sat down his last bit of burger and looked back at his friend.

"She's been going out."

"That's normal isn't it?"

"A lot." Sven mouthed an _oh_ and looked away for a moment.

"How much is a lot exactly?" Kristoff sighed,

"Well, at first it was just a few times a week but now," He paused, "Now it's nearly every other night." Sven looked at him in surprise.

"How does she have the time for that? I would think accounting would have her locked away in her room. I mean, I know a few people taking the class and they are studying nearly everyday. I know how pre-calc gave her trouble in high school, so I'm a bit surprised she can go that much." Kristoff couldn't help but laugh remembering how hard she had struggled in that class.

"She should be." Kristoff said with a grimace, "But she's not. She barely puts any effort into it. I think she is just barely getting by."

"Anna barely putting any effort into something?" Sven questioned, "Are we talking about the same person here?" Kristoff looked at Sven with a weak smile, knowing exactly what he was talking about. She had studied and worked to get a B in the class; staying after school with the teacher, doing as many problems as she could, trying desperately to get a good grade. She may not have done superb but she still managed to pass. But knowing how so many people talked about the accounting class here, he wondered why she wasn't doing the same now. He knew it wasn't an easy class.

"Yeah I know. I don't get it. Ever since she started drinking it's like she is a totally different person. She is just so determined to go out as much as she can and it is just unhealthy to me."

"Going out that many times is unhealthy for anyone. I would think she would get bored with it."

"See I did too." Kristoff had secretly hoped that when she had started this whole going out thing that she would soon tire of it. That wasn't the case. She made more friends and so she had more people to ask her to go out, only making the problem worse. "But she hasn't. If anything, she finds it more fun." He looked down at his food, now looking completely unappetizing. He pushed it aside, looking back down at the table.

"You need to tell her." Sven said.

"It's not that simple." Kristoff said quietly.

"Why not? She'll listen, you know she will."

"I've tried." He said. "She just kind of brushes it off."

_Plus I didn't exactly get to the point I wanted to make. _Kristoff thought to himself. It was true that Kristoff had tried to talk to her about it. But every time he attempted to bring up the subject, he just couldn't do it. He would talk about something else, anything else to avoid it. He wanted to avoid conflict as much as possible, even if it meant he had to keep his worries to himself.

"She hasn't exactly been telling me everything it seems like anyways."

"What do you mean?" Sven said with concern.

"I don't know. It just seems like she isn't telling me something."

"About?"

"About everything to be honest." Kristoff looked back down at the table. "I'll ask her about classes and she'll answer way to quickly. I even ask her about her day, or how she is holding up, and she changes the subject nearly every time. Like she is trying to avoid talking about it. I don't know it just seems like she isn't telling me everything."

"Do you think she is hiding it all again? Like in high school." Kristoff stared blankly at Sven. He thought rapidly, trying to think about how she had acted the past few days. Anna didn't seem to be faking her happiness like she did before. She seemed cheerful as always; no fake giggles, no fake smiles. Everything thing seemed and felt real to him.

"No, I don't think so. It all seems real to me."

"Hmmm, I don't know. Have you talked to Elsa about it?" That was the one person he was most terrified to talk to. Though he knew she cared for her sister and would do anything for her, she was still intimidating. The woman was older than him, smarter than him and of course, Anna's older sister. Though they had met several times, Anna had always been there with him. Never leaving them to have a conversation on their own.

"No."

"Well maybe you should. Elsa might not know everything that is going on with her and would probably understand where you are coming from."

"Yeah, I guess." Sven looked back down at his sandwich and took one last bite. Kristoff watched him and then reached for his back pocket. Sven was right; he needed to talk to someone about this before he went to Anna. Just so he could have some backup in case he needed it. The screen lit up and he began to look through his contacts. Finding the name he needed he texted quickly.

_Hey, uh are you busy?_

That didn't sound weird at all. Sighing at his lack of social skills with his girlfriend's sister, he watched the TV on the wall a few feet away. His phone buzzed.

_Uh, not at the present moment, why?_

Good, she replied. Ok,

_I need to talk to you about Anna. Nothing bad just wanna talk with you about something._

With his hands sweating as he watched the three dots appear as she typed back, he waited patiently for her reply.

_Ok. I actually have a paper to write. If you can, do you think we could maybe meet next week? Same day, say 3:30? _

Kristoff sighed in relief.

_Yeah I can. You want me to come to your place or meet somewhere else?_

_If you can, I would prefer here. If it's about Anna, I would rather discuss it in private. _

_K, can do! I'll see you in a bit then. _

Looking one last time at his phone, he took a deep breath. He must really care about Anna if he was about to go talk to Elsa, alone.

She better love him a lot for this.

**Yep, seems alcohol has an intoxicating effect on Anna as it did with me at one point in my life. But, I didn't have anyone to worry about me like Anna does; thank goodness she does. **

**Next chapter is going to be SURPRISE from Elsa's point of view. Let me tell you, writing for her was super hard. Which is weird because I thought she would be the easiest; WRONG, so wrong. So it seems we will be taking a little break from Anna, seeing as she is having too much fun anyways for me to get into her head (hehe). **

**Anyways, review, favorite, read my other lovely stories, follow me on tumblr; whatever you please. Thanks for reading, as usual! **


	10. Chapter 10

The sound of the tapping nails echoed through out the apartment. Elsa couldn't help but stare at the clock that hung above her desk. She sighed deeply as she looked back down at her computer. Her thesis was due in two weeks, and she was struggling so hard with writing it. Nothing seemed to click for her as it usually did. It never did take her long to write essays before. She could spit one out the night before it was due in a matter of two hours and still manage a B+ or higher if she was lucky. Even now as a senior, she could still manage to come together and write a paper with ease.

Still, the bright screen stared at her. The blank document on the screen was screaming for something to cover it, begging for words to fill its' empty space. But Elsa could find no words. Her mind wasn't exactly on the paper.

Elsa took a side-glance at her phone. Kristoff's text had surprised her. The man only spoke to her when she came to visit Anna. She could tell that he was nervous around her and she couldn't blame him. Elsa knew that she wasn't the most approachable person, but she still tried her best to be friendly with her sister's boyfriend. After all, he had taken care of her while she had been away.

Anna had told her so many stories of how he had calmed her down before one of her breakdowns. How he had sat in the car during lunch, calming her after over hearing gossip about her. How Kristoff had soothed her worry of getting into college, making her actually excited to come instead of worried. How Kristoff had accepted the fact that sometimes, late night visits by Anna was something Anna needed. How he had begun to take her midnight phone calls, to the relief of Elsa. It wasn't that she minded the late night calls, but more of the fact that she found someone else to trust her issues with. Something she knew was a giant step for her sister.

Either way, the man had done something that Elsa couldn't. He had broken down Anna's defenses, and instead of running away from her and her problems, he had stayed. He had helped her so much and he probably had no idea how much he had done so.

But now, he was worried about Anna. That much Elsa knew from Kristoff's message. What exactly, she wasn't sure. It made her nervous; nervous enough to freeze up on all the work she was doing. She just couldn't get her mind off of Anna and what was going on that worried Kristoff so much that he would contact her; of all people.

A knock suddenly interrupted her thoughts. She closed her laptop, swearing to herself she would continue it later. Right now, there were more important things to worry about.

Elsa walked to the door, unlocked it and opened it. There stood Kristoff, his hands in his pockets, awkwardly smiling at her.

"Uh, hi!" Kristoff said. Elsa smiled at him,

"Hello. Come in." She stepped back to let the large man enter. It had been a while since she had seen him.

"I—uh—I hope I'm not bothering you." He said as he entered. Elsa shook her head,

"Not at all Kristoff." She closed the door gently, turning to face him.

"Are you sure?" Elsa nodded to him again, such a kind man.

"I promise Kristoff, it is ok. Have a seat." Kristoff nodded his thanks and plopped down on Elsa's couch. She sat back in her desk chair, facing the large man. She watched him rub the back of his neck, trying to get out the nerves no doubt. Elsa tried to hide a smile as she saw how nervous he was. He had talked to her several times before; it wasn't like this was the first time. But there was the fact that Anna wasn't here…

"So," Kristoff suddenly said, breaking the silence. Elsa smiled weakly at him, clutching her hands.

"So, what is it you needed to talk to me about?" Kristoff coughed, his eyes looking to the floor.

"It's—It's about Anna." His face looked concerned, and Elsa had to fight the nerves.

"What about her exactly?"

"Well," He sighed deeply, looking up at her. "I'm worried about her."

"Worried? About what exactly?" Elsa said as calmly as she could. She squeezed her hands tighter.

"Anna has been going out a lot lately."

"She has?" He looked at her confused.

"You mean, she hasn't told you or have you not noticed?" Elsa looked away, completely confused. Sure Anna hadn't talked to her in a while. But, now that he mentioned it, she hadn't seen her at all in the past few weeks. They had exchanged texts, a few calls here and there, but not their usual chatter.

Why hadn't she noticed before? Elsa blinked and looked back at Kristoff.

"To be honest, we've both been busy lately. I haven't seen her in a while." Elsa paused, realizing how long exactly it had been. "But we still text some and call when we can." Kristoff sighed.

"So you don't know about her drinking?" Elsa blinked.

"Drinking?"

"Yeah." Kristoff said quietly. "She went out with a friend a couple of weeks ago, well more like months and now, she goes whenever she can." Elsa gapped at him. She couldn't believe what he was saying.

Anna? Drinking?

She was underage, way underage to be drinking. But it was college, a lot of kids started young. Some even started in high school. But for Anna to be joining that crowd, it shocked her. She never pegged her sister for a drinker.

"Are—are you sure?" Kristoff nodded.

"Positive." Elsa thought for a second.

"Well, I mean I doubt she'll do anything wrong. She's a smart girl and she loves you a lot. I really doubt she would end up going home with someone. I mean she never stops talking about you when you're here and—"

"What? Woah, woah, woah I think we are talking about something else." Elsa looked at him, her brow furrowing.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused." Kristoff sighed, a small smirk forming on his face.

"I'm not concerned with her cheating or anything like that." Elsa chuckled,

"Good, because I was going to call you out for being crazy if you did." Kristoff looked to the floor, the smirk still on his face.

"Yeah, I know. But that's not it. It's the fact that she is drinking that I'm worried about."

"I can understand that. She's young; it's not exactly the best thing to do. It's not like she is going out all the time though, right?" Elsa studied Kristoff, watching as he avoided eye contact. Her worries began to grow. "Kristoff?"

"She doesn't go out every night, but it is getting close to."

"How much?" Kristoff looked up,

"Four or five times a week." Elsa stared, eyes widening at what he was saying. Anna was out partying nearly every night of the week. Well, not every night, but way more than Elsa was comfortable with. She was only 19, what was she doing going out this much?

"Why?" She got herself to say. Kristoff shrugged,

"I honestly don't know." Kristoff closed his eyes for a moment, making Elsa clench her hands so hard she was sure she would draw blood. "She won't tell me. I think she is hiding something from me." Elsa frowned.

"Again? I thought we got passed that?"

"See, I thought we did too." Kristoff stood, running his hands through his hair. Elsa could make out bags under his eyes now in the light as he began to pace. "We talked so long about it. She knows I'm here for her, she knows I'll help her whenever and anyway I can. But the way she is acting, the way she is drinking, it's not like her. Her grades are slipping, she's losing touch with you and I barely see her now after nine. When I do, she is completely drunk and helpless. I hate seeing her like that. It's driving me insane." Elsa stood as Kristoff placed his hands over his eyes. She placed her hand on his shoulder, unsure of what to do to comfort him. He was so worried about her sister. It was sweet yes, but for him to be this worried made Elsa's nerves extremely unsteady.

"Kristoff, I—"

"Did she ever tell you the story about my Dad?" Kristoff said quietly. Elsa removed her hand,

"No, she hasn't. Why?" Kristoff looked down at her, eyed the couch again and sat back down. Elsa followed, sitting comfortably next to him. He may be awkward, he may be shy, but he was Kristoff; kind, gentle Kristoff who cared for her sister unconditionally. Whatever he had to say, she would listen. Kristoff sighed deeply as he began.

"After my mom died, my Dad became really depressed. His job could barely pay the bills and we were hardly getting by. There were times when we didn't have meals because we couldn't afford it. But he did what he could, as best he could." Kristoff looked over at the desk, Elsa listening intently. "What I didn't know then was he had started drinking. It became too much for him, all the worry and stress. He slowly became an alcoholic when I was only three." Elsa's eyes widened. "I didn't notice though, I was to young then. I just thought he was being funny. I would laugh when he ran into things or fall down. I wouldn't worry if he forgot my lunch for school or when he forgot to actually get me from school. When I was about five, he got fired from his job. Instead of looking for work, he started just sitting at the bar all day. Drinking the sorrow and pain away as best he could." Elsa watched as a tear came to his eye. Instinctively, Elsa grabbed his arm, squeezing it gently. "That year, my Grandma and Grandpa came over for a visit. They hadn't seen me in months and they were worried. After they saw how bad my Dad was, they took me away. I don't think my Dad even protested. I just remember him standing on the porch, bottle in his hand, looking at us as we drove off. That was the last time I saw him. Two months later, we got a call saying he was in the hospital. He had passed out at the bar and was unresponsive. Seemed like the realization that he had not only lost Mom, but me as well finally hit him. They said he sat there for as long as he could, leaving only when the bar closed. He would mumble my mother's name and mine as he sipped his drinks. When I got older, when I really understood what had happened, I had promised myself to never let that happen to me, or anyone I loved for that matter." Silence filled the room. Kristoff's silent tears fell down his cheeks, Elsa's own falling to her lap. No wonder he was so worried. Seeing Anna drinking so young, slowly doing what his father had done so long ago, it made Elsa understand what exactly he was afraid of. He was afraid of losing her the same way he had lost his father.

"Kristoff, have you told her this?" Kristoff didn't say anything for a moment. Elsa watched him take deep breaths, trying to calm himself. He wiped his face,

"Yeah, a while back." Elsa wiped away her tears,

"Then just tell her how you feel Kristoff. If she knows why you feel that way, if she fully gets what you are so worried, then she will understand." Kristoff sighed,

"I want to Elsa, I really do. But I don't know how she will handle it." Elsa rubbed her thumb on his arm.

"Kristoff, Anna loves you. She would do anything for you. If you tell her how you feel, tell her you're worried, I am sure she will listen. Anna may talk a lot, but that doesn't mean she isn't a great listener." Kristoff chuckled, turning to look at her. "Just think how she felt when she spilled everything to you. She was just as nervous as you were. But, to be honest if she is drinking this much, then I'm worried too."

"Why don't you say something to her?" Elsa sighed,

"I would Kristoff, I really would. But after the accident, Anna and I just sort of drifted. We aren't near as close as we should be. Seeing as I left straight for college after our parents died, I left her alone to fend for herself. For a while, neither of us knew what to say to the other. We were both alone. I didn't know what to say to comfort her, and she didn't either. So we just sort of, faded apart. We would do small talk; catch up on each other's day, but nothing other than that. She rarely called me when she worried in the middle of the night. Even then it wasn't the greatest of conversations. For me to just barge in and tell her to stop like I was her mother—" Elsa stopped, looking over at her desk. There on the top sat a family photo, one taken only a year before the accident. They had been so happy then, especially judging by the smiles on everyone's face. "But I'm not Mom. It isn't my place to tell her what to do and not to do."

"But aren't you worried?

"Yeah, I am. Very much so. But like I said, I'm not near as close to her as you are Kristoff. I love her, more than you will ever understand. Even after this time apart, I still hope she will be at my door wanting to watch a movie. Just us, no one else; like old times. But I can settle with both of you coming. Just seeing her smile while she is here is enough for me" Elsa didn't even realize she was crying, but she felt a sudden tear leave her cheek and hit her leg. Elsa wiped it away quickly.

"Elsa," She looked up to meet Kristoff's gaze. "I'll talk to her. But I'll make sure she knows that it's not just me who is worried. She needs to hear that her sister is scared too. Ok?" Elsa nodded. Elsa looked away, embarrassed by her emotions. She felt a change in weight on the couch. She looked to see Kristoff heading to the door. But he turned around,

"Thanks Elsa. And for the record, she still talks about you." Elsa felt a small smile forming. "She loves you a lot Elsa. I doubt either of you meant to push the other away when life kept moving on. She is the one who asks to come over and visit you; not me. Sometimes I may suggest it, and she gets so excited. I think she only brings me along because she isn't sure what to do if it was just you two. Trust me Elsa," He said with a smirk. "She loves you just as much as you do, if not more." With that, Kristoff opened the door and left.

Elsa stared at the door, completely taken aback with what Kristoff had said. New tears formed in her eyes.

Screw the paper.

It could wait.

Anna loved her. Anna still loved her after all the hell they had gone through. That was enough for her.

**I don't know if I have addressed this before but a drunk driver killed Anna and Elsa's parents late one night. They were returning from a business party and were hit head on. Elsa was starting her freshman year of college, Anna was just about to start sophomore year of high school. Elsa was so taken over by grief that she couldn't bring herself to come for the funeral. The sisters barely spoke of the events because of how hard it was for both of them to handle. **

**Anna understood deep down why exactly Elsa had staid, but it still hurt. Slowly, they began to talk again, to regain the relationship they had with each other mid junior year for Anna. Though it hadn't been the closest relationship formed, boundaries were still there for both; they began calling and texting each other every other day. It wasn't till Anna's senior year, after having the talk with Kristoff that faithful night, did she start really pressing to see Elsa and started visiting her. **

**Elsa was hard to really crack. It was fun to write, don't get me wrong, but getting deep within her head was really tricky. I hope you liked it and I hope I didn't go OOC. (let me know if I did, and I will quickly change it!)**

**Anyways, as usual, favorite, review, follow; whatever you please :) Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
